Holocaust
by monbade
Summary: Its the day of remembrance, the day the war ended and the Cylons left, its also the day they returned and Fleet Admiral Myra Holmes watched as what was supposed to be a day of remembrance turn into a blood bath. Stuck with the repair fleet, she orders all the civilian ships to jump away, followed by the support fleet. Can they survive is the question after the attack.
1. Hoacaust ch 0

**.**

**.**

**Holocaust**

**. **

**. **

**Prologue**

,

,

**.**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space station was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**.**

**Until Now.**

,

,

**.**

**Sixty minutes before the attack;**

**Picon Fleet Anchorage;**

_**Leviathan**_** class ship **_**Vulcan's Forge**__**;**_

Fleet Admiral Myra Holmes watched the main monitor as it showed the assembly of ships for Remembrance Day and thought it was a nightmare waiting to happen. Thirty-three Battlestars, a _third_ of the active duty Battlestars, and a quarter of the escort ships., just over two hundred of them, ranging from a half dozen old type-one _Firestars_ to the new _Berzerk_ class cruisers that were lit up so everyone could see them in all their glory. Picon One, the massive space station meant to handle the civilian and fleet ships while at Picon was lit up with thousands of lights added to make the station stand out. Even the support fleet was lit up in their depot to show their strength to the civilian masses that planned to come and come they did in all types of ships.

Over ten thousand civilian vessels had arrived from all over the Cyrannus System to watch the parade of Battlestars at the fleet headquarters. The parade had started at Picon Station, and then headed to Picon, where they circled the planet three times. They then went around the moons before heading back to their anchorage so the civilians could come over and walk the decks of the fleet they had paid for with their taxes.

Myra knew there had been a switch at Command Central in the Admiralty. Admiral Corman was watching from Picon Command while Admiral Nagala was now on his way to Virgon. Admiral Corman had been involved in a car accident early this morning and broke his leg so Admiral Nagala had offered to take his place at Virgon so he wouldn't suffer an FTL jump in a Raptor with a broken leg in a cast. Nagala had left Picon in his dress uniform and a planned rendezvoused with the _Mercury_ class Battlestar _Atlantia_ which was to lead the parade at Virgon for their Remembrance Day parade there.

Closing her eyes, Myra said a prayer for the millions who had died in the war forty years ago. On the screens around the bridge were images of the parades and remembrance for all the dead on all twelve of the primary colonies. One of the main stories had Adar talking at the Caprica Tomb of the Dead, but being born and raised on Picon, she had pushed that to a side screen so she could watched the Picon parade of honor. The parade had fifty floats, two hundred marching bands, and veterans groups showing their pride for the military. The parade started on the edge of Picon City, and weaved its way pass the Academy to the spaceport where the governor spoke to the people of Picon.

What was a real treat for the civilians, were the last of the ten _Harrier_ class Assaultstars in commission. They were on display for the last time. The ships were due to be decommissioned the next day, along with the _Galactica_, which was en route to Caprica. A special treat for the Academy, were the _Harriers_, which had been built twenty years ago. They were going to carry the academy students and their families up to see the end of the parade of ships. Then they would take a cruise around the system and land back on the planet. There the ships would be decommissioned and hulked. With the parade over, Myra settled back into her chair and drank her coffee as she remembered the horrors of the first war. She had been ten years old when the war had ended. Half her family had died in the service, while the rest fought on with the fleet; because to not fight, was to allow the destruction of all human life as they knew it. The scene shifted to show a redheaded woman standing in front of a dome speaking into a microphone, behind her was a Battlestar passing by with her name lit up.

"Turn the sound up on monitor one," Myra ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," came the reply and the sound bar at the bottom of the screen scrolled to the right.

"Hello, John, this is Sandy Worth aboard the luxury liner _Cloud City One_. I can see that the fleet approaching the Anchorage, now. They should be in station positions in about forty minutes. What can you see from your location?" the newswoman on the main monitor stated as the image changed to show the newest _Mercury_ class Battlestar. The Battlestar _Caprica_ was slowing down and coming to a stop at space buoy one less than twenty thousand meters from Picon station.

"Good morning, Sandy. I can see on the monitor, that the _Caprica_ is approaching her docking port. For all of you on Picon and in the system, it's a beautiful day above Picon City. From my location on the liner _Orbiter Bliss,_ I can see that the last of the escort ships have just gone by and are heading towards the Anchorage. I can say this, what a display of our defenses, eighteen of our newest and best Battlestars with fifteen of the _Valkyries_ as escorts… Wow, everyone needs to see this. Just breaking orbit are the remaining ten _Harrier_ class Assaultstars carrying the Academy students on their final voyage. If you don't know, the _Harriers_ were all produced here at Picon station twenty plus years ago. It's a sad day to see them go. I served on the _Edison_ during my tour of duty, and of all three classes of Assaultstars in the fleet; it was one of the better ships, in my opinion. I will miss the old girl when she goes to the breakers. Now to my right I can see the support and supply chain of the fleet at their docking stations. They are just as lit up as well and all are showing the red flag of mourning across the bows," replied newsman John Crinkle as the image changed to show the massive repair ship with a two hundred foot flag hanging from her alligator-like head.

The bridge crew of the _Vulcan_ watched as the Battlestars of the fleet pulled into their docking spaces while behind them the support ships of the fleet did the same. It had taken forty minutes for the fleet to come to station keeping. It was amazing that not a single accident had happened this year. Not like the last review, when the engines of the _Bane's Hunter_, one of the old _Firestar_ Patrolstars had jammed and the ship rammed into the portside engines of the old _Reliant._ The Battlestar had suffered heavy damage to the engines and that's why the new parking positions were above and below the Battlestars instead of right behind them. President Adar had immediately signed the decommission notice for the _Reliant_ and it was a sad day on the _Vulcan_ when she had to take the ship out to the _Nimbus_ _Recycling Yard_ out by Apollo station.

"Ma'am, the tanker _Mirror_ has disengaged and we now have a full load of Tylium in our tanks for the jump tomorrow so we can do the repairs on Armistice station," Ensign Cindy Miller said as she handed the Admiral the clipboard containing the refueling notice.

"Thank you, Ensign…"

"Ma'am this is weird, Armistice Station just went off line," Lieutenant Mathew Carrow said from his station.

"What do you mean it went off line?" Myra asked as she turned her chair to look over at the communications station.

"Just what I mean. The locator, docking, and the communications telemetry beacon just vanished off the screen. I was watching it because my father is the shuttle pilot for the ambassador this year," Mathew replied.

"Get me Admiral Corman on the horn! Send a message to all ships in the repair division! Go to condition yellow, and start powering up their energizers," Myra ordered as her mind raced on why a chill just went down her back.

Mounted on the walls of every compartment and hallway of the giant ship, were lights in a series of three, usually the lights glowed white, but once in awhile they were yellow. The final color was red for the war setting. They had been blessedly silent for forty years. The lights shifted from white to yellow as the orders flooded through the giant ship as thousands of crew personnel rushed to their departments to man their stations.

"Ma'am the ship is at yellow alert…"

"Crew personnel are manning their stations…"

"Flight crews are suiting up…"

"Vipers and Raptors are being fueled and armed…"

"Engineering reports primary and secondary energizers are spinning up to full power," came the reports from around the room.

"Admiral Corman on line one," Mathew reported.

Grabbing the handset, Myra said, "Admiral this is Admiral Holmes aboard the _Vulcan._ I am reporting an anomaly that worries me."

"Myra, what's wrong?" Corman asked as he noticed the flashing yellow light behind the commander of the _Vulcan's Forge_.

"Sir, exactly two minutes ago Armistice Station went off the air. One of my communications officers is the son of the ambassador sent out there this year. So I brought my squadron up to yellow alert…"

"That station is old, it could be just a faulty beacon," Corman stated as he interrupted Myra.

"Sir, that is quite possible for one system, but this is different. Why would three separate systems go off line at once?" Myra asked.

"Three systems? That is not possible," Corman replied as he thought of what it could be and then said, "I want you to take your squadron out there and find out what is going on. Take the _Hydra, Gorgon_ and _Medusa_ with you."

"Sir, that will take your only fully active Battlestars…"

"There are thirty-three Battlestars near Picon Station, I think they can handle anything that comes our way," Corman said with a laugh.

"You're right, Sir. _Vulcan_ out," Myra replied and then said, "Send word to the _Hydra, Gorgon _and _Medusa_ to get underway and head for Point Baker to jump to Armistice Station. Notify the rest of the squadron to spool up their FTL drives."

"Ma'am you're taking the whole squadron?" Commander Vickie Bell asks as she came to a stop at the Dradis station.

"Might as well, we're planning on jumping out there tomorrow, anyway," Myra replied.

"All systems are powered up. The squadron is underway for Point Baker to jump away," Lieutenant Bryan Williams stated from the NAV station.

On the main screen, the images shifted to show division one of the support fleet moving out. First was the giant _Leviathan_ class_ Vulcan's Forge_ followed by the three _Hephasetus_ class repair ships _Voyager, __Diligence,__ and the__Dionysus._ Each of the three _Hephasetus_ were carrying a new two kilometer long array pod that would be attached to Armistice Station to boost the communications ability in case the Cylons wanted to talk while the _Vulcan_ had tons of new armor plate in her bay to replace the exterior hull plating. It was estimated it would take six weeks to finish the repairs to the station. Ten _Circe_ class Patrolstars powered up and followed them out as escorts along with the two escort cruisers_ Darling_ and the _Makita_ bringing up the flanks. The twelve ships had the fire power to swat any serious attack out of the air like a giant flyswatter.

"Ma'am, Rear Admiral Thompson is on line two. He wants to know what is going on, and why the support fleet is at condition yellow?" Mathew said as he held up two fingers.

Myra grabbed the handset and changed it over to channel two, "Mark, what's going on is Armistice Station just went off line. I'm taking division one out to check it out. While were there, figured we get started on the repairs to the station. Why it went off line. I don't know, but it's strange that it did when almost all our patrols have been pulled in for the parades."

"I see the report you sent to Corman. I agree with you, so I will keep division two at yellow alert until I hear back from you," Mark replied, and the added, "Just in case."

"Thanks, Mark. I pray it's just my old bones aching and not a dire warning," Myra replied as she broke the connection and said, "Notify the escorts to form up around us. Formation is Baker-one-nine."

The four Constructionstars shifted position and formed up into a stacked diamond pattern, with the _Vulcan_ leading them. Then the _Circe_ class ships took up their positions with five of the warships per side of the four larger ships. The two escort cruisers took up position in front of the _Vulcan's Forge_ running point.

Myra watched as the three Battlestars of Battle Group thirty vanished into FTL with their six escort ships. "How long until we can FTL out?" she asked as she checked the Dradis board and saw a dozen new icons appear on the far side of Picon station.

"New contacts, nineteen hundred and seventy kilometers from Picon station," the Dradis commander reported.

"Numbers and Identify," Myra snapped out as she stood up and walked to the main Dradis station.

"Fourteen large ships and unknown… Many contacts, estimated three hundred and climbing…"

"All hands set condition red throughout the fleet. Bring all weapons online," Myra ordered as she watched the screen turn red as fighters started launching from the unknown ships.

"Contact dead ahead! Seventy kilometers and closing," shouted the helmsman.

"Identify…"

"Ma'am it's a Cylon warship and its launching raiders," came the reply.

"Open fire with the main guns. Launch all Vipers," Myra ordered and prayed it wasn't too late.

Ahead of the _Vulcan's Forge_ the two escort cruisers turned broadside and opened fire with their main batteries quickly scoring several hits with their heavy KEWs while their flak batteries filled space between the fleet and the Baseship. As Vipers from the fleet swept pass them to engage the enemy raiders.

Myra watched as fourteen squadrons of Vipers did an end around the two cruisers with fourteen more tucked close in among the repair ships. With thirty-three squadrons stationed aboard the four repair ships, they had a small edge in fighters.

"What the frak?" the helmsman snapped out as his systems went off line.

Myra was shocked when the Dradis station shut down and before she could do anything, the CIC around her started shutting down as well.

"We're receiving a signal from the Cylons! It just cut through the CNP program and its shutting all systems down…"

Realizing what was going on, Myra raced for the wall. She yanked the fire ax off of its snaps, and ran to the main computer conduit. She yanked the panel open. Gripping the ax handle she swung with all her might and severed the network cable.

The Cylon Baseship closed with what she thought was a soon to be a destroyed fleet. Missiles started flying from their missile launchers heading for the enemy fleet but surprise was soon reversed, when the _Darling_ and the _Makita_ opened fire again and all eight rounds from the two old cruisers slammed into the central part of the ship. The supporting Vipers swept around the two cruisers and started to close with the Raiders when they suddenly shut down.

Armor piercing rounds shattered the central support for the Baseship, igniting stored fuel and blowing hundreds of missiles apart in their magazines. The death of the ship started small as one of the rounds only nicked one of the Tylium tanks, and continued on through the ship to explode against an armored magazine blowing a hole in the wall and knocking the missiles to the floor. The second round was the one that killed the ship. The round hit the tank of fuel directly, and exploded. Twenty thousand liters of refined Tylium went up in a flash, and flooded the damage compartments with liquid plasma that followed the airflow right back to the missile storage room.

The plasma melted the casings of the armor piercing missiles and blew the room apart, the fire raced up the ammunition hoists, incinerating the Centurions manning their stations, and ripping the stem apart. The top section of the ship blew off and drifted away with all systems dead. The bottom half disintegrated as the plasma fire followed the fuel lined to the engines where it dripped down onto the main energizer that was fully charged causing the containment casing to fail. The cruisers switched targets and intensified the flak field, blowing the Cylon Raiders to shreds in groups of five or more. Twenty seconds after opening fire both cruisers stopped firing because there was nothing left attacking them.

Myra was helping her crew reboot the systems on the massive ship. Communications came up first and then Dradis. What she saw worried her. The Colonial Fleet was forming up into attack formation with thousands of Vipers heading towards the Cylons. While the fleet advanced, the thousands of civilian craft here for the parade were heading away from the upcoming battle. She also noticed all the Vipers they had launched were drifting along with the fleet.

"Carrow, send a message to all those civilian craft, if they have FTL capability, they are to jump to the following location," Myra said, reeling of the location coordinates. "Send the same message to division two of the support ships. CAG, launch all Heavy Lifters and Raptors. They are to recover as many Vipers as they can. Then raise the rest of the fleet. Tell them to disconnect their network, and reboot their systems after purging the CNP program," Myra ordered as the navigation and weapon stations came on.

"Sending now," Mathew replied.

"Good, get me an open COM," Myra ordered.

"Admiral, the fleet has left their docking positions and approaching the Cylon fleet. Escort ships are forming up around them. Battlestars and Picon station are launching Vipers," came the reports from around the bridge.

"You're on, Ma'am," Mathew replied.

Picking up the handset, Myra started talking, "This is Admiral Holmes aboard the _Vulcan's Forge_ to all Colonial forces. Disconnect your network systems and purge your systems of the CNP program it has a backdoor allowing the Cylons to shut your systems off. I repeat disconnect your network and purge your CNP program. The program has a backdoor allowing the Cylons…"

"By the Lords of Kobol," someone said.

Myra turned to the Dradis station in time to see the combined Viper attack formation vanish, "What happened?"

"Ma'am, the Vipers shut down like they did here for us, and then the Cylons launched nuclear missiles at the disabled craft. They never had a chance."

"Fleet has opened fire, Cylons returning… Battlestar _Caprica_ just shut down," someone reported.

"Admiral Corman on line three," Mathew reported.

"Five more Battlestars just shut down…"

"Battlestar _Caprica_ has been destroyed…"

Myra switched frequencies and said, "Holmes."

"Myra, what's the condition of your ships?" Corman asked.

"Some systems are still down. We're working on recovering them. Not sure on the rest of the fleet at this time," Myra replied.

"Recover what you can and then get the hell out of here. Your ships are not warships. Division two and three have jumped away. I have ordered the _Harriers _to jump to the location you supplied to the Civilians along with a dozen gunships that were in orbit here. If you have to, leave the rest of your ships and get away."

"_Voyager, __Diligence,__ and the__Dionysus_ just came back on line. They are launching recovery craft."

"Admiral, did you hear that?" Myra asked.

"I did, tell them to dump the pylons and grab some of the shut down Patrolstars, you will need them once you get…"

The report that flooded through from Picon Command stopped the conversation for a second.

"Admiral Corman, someone blew up the main defense network on Picon Station and here at Command central."

"Myra you know what that means?" Corman asked.

"That we have traitors amongst us!" Myra replied bitterly.

"Hold for a second," Corman ordered.

Myra heard the sound of paper being open and then Corman's voice.

"Is this confirmed?" Corman asked.

"Yes, it's confirmed.

"Thank you, Captain, that's all," Corman replied and then said, "Myra it's worse than I thought. Once the Cylons have eliminated my fleet, Picon Station and Picon will be nuked," Corman replied.

"Sir, we don't know that. They may just conquer us and hold us as slave labor or something. They did do that in the first war."

"No, it's genocide. The Cylons have nuked all major cities on Leonis after destroying the seven Battlestars that were there for their Remembrance Day. I want you to collect as many ships as you can, and get out of the Cyrannus System. Find a new home! Rebuild, and then avenge us," Corman replied.

"Frak… Yes, Sir. Sir, can you have Picon Station send me all their Heavy Lifters, Shuttles and Raptors. Load the shuttles and Raptors with all available personnel."

"Already doing so. I'm also sending you all the fleets' refulers…"

"Admiral, the Patrolstars are coming back on line. I have ship movement of the _Black Condor, Black Hawk, Black Tern _and the _Black Osprey,"_ one of the Dradis officer reported.

"Sir, did you hear that?" Myra asked and then said, "Their virus can be defeated. Let Admiral Nagala know about it."

"I will, but it's too late. Reports…" Corman was interrupted by a burst of static and then he went off the air.

"What happened? Get him back on the line," Myra ordered.

"Ma'am, Picon city has been nuked. Sensors estimate the yield at fifty megatons… they're all dead down there," one of the bridge officers reported.

"Ma'am_ Black Eagle _and the_ Black Gull_ have come back on line…"

"Dradis contact. I have colonial transponders. We have two hundred and seventy Heavy Lifters, ninety Viper Refulers, forty-four heavy shuttles, two hundred and eleven Raptors with an escort of four hundred Vipers inbound with over eight hundred non FTL capable ships," Commander Isaiah Jessup reported.

"Isaiah, send the FTL coordinates to the Heavy Lifters, Raptors and Shuttles and tell the Raptors and Shuttles to jump away. Then notify all ships in the fleet to launch all its Heavy Lifters and join up with the ones from Picon and the fleet. That should give us about three hundred and forty Heavy Lifters. They are to latch onto any of the civilian ships and jump them away. Pick a priority for them. Then contact the remaining ships. Find out their class and how many survivors they have on board. Pick the best and have them dock with the repair ships. Remaining civilian ships are to prepare to evacuate their survivors to the repair fleet," Myra ordered.

"Sending now…"

"Wait, have the Raptors help recover our Vipers before they jump. We still have over two hundred to recover," Myra ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Isaiah replied.

For the next twenty minutes the battle over Picon raged. The colonial fleet was losing but enough of the support ships were able to fight and keep the Cylons from breaking through to attack range on Picon Station. The giant station was launching hundreds of missiles in waves and filling space with a wall of flak that kept the Cylons out of range to send their virus in.

Four Battlestars had taken refuge under the station and were hurling round after round at the Cylon fleet. Two of the twelve Baseships had been destroyed with the long range shooting and three damaged. Of the thirty-three battlestars at Picon, twenty-four had been destroyed, and five crippled in the attack. For the escort fleet of two hundred and thirty escort ships, eighty percent had been destroyed and the remaining ships, all older models with no networking computers were helping to keep the hundreds of Cylon Raiders from closing to knife range of the station. During this time, the last five _Ciric_ class Patrolstars came back online and took up their defensive positions.

"Get me an update on the civilian fleet," Myra ordered as she looked at the side monitors showing each of the four repair ships.

"Ma'am, the _Voyager, __Diligence,__ and the__Dionysus_ each have docked several ships in their gantry using the magnetic clamps. The _Voyager_ has eight ships docked to her. Two cloud class passenger liners on the top pylons while each of her ventral six magclamps have locked on to the following ships, two Agro ships, a Tylium tanker that is full, a foundry ship, an electronics ship, and a water tanker. Fourteen smaller liners and cargo ships have docked internally. The _Diligence__ has six Agro ships and two Olympic class liners with busted FTL with twenty smaller ships crammed into their landing bays. The__ Dionysus__ has eight large freighters on her magclamps and nineteen smaller ships in her bays and we were able to squeeze in twelve small liners in our bays. We have successfully evacuated one hundred and ten ships of the remaining three hundred and ninety four ships…"_

_Another voice shattered the report Myra receiving, "Picon station has been hit by three one hundred megaton missiles. Remaining ships are bugging out."_

"Contact the rest of the squadron, it's time to go," Myra ordered as she gripped the handrail of the Dradis station and silently begged the Gods for forgiveness.

"Ma'am what about the remaining ships? There are at least a hundred thousand people there," Isaiah asked.

"We can't stay, our ships are packed full, and we're running out of time," Myra said and then ordered, "Suspended all recovery operations. Send a message to all FTL ships…"

"Dradis contact, many contacts," came a new report.

"Identify," Myra ordered.

"Colonial IFF signals. Ma'am, it's the Heavy Lifters, their back. Captain Hyatt reports they have five hundred and ten of them to assist us in the recovery of the civilian fleet," came the reply.

"Tell them to latch on to every ship and jump them away," Myra ordered as a new report came in.

"Incoming Raiders, estimated count is six hundred and thirty of them."

"Time to arrival?" Myra asked as she watched the main monitor as ship after ship jumped away.

"Four minutes and thirty seconds until they are in attack range."

"Tell the Heavy Lifters they have three minutes to get locked onto a civilian ship and get the hell out of here. At three minutes thirty seconds we're jumping," Myra ordered.

Myra watched the counter as the Heavy Lifters clamped on to the civilian craft and vanished into FTL as the timer reached the three minute mark there were still ninety vessels left out of the three hundred plus that had been left.

"Come on, you guys can do it. You have thirty seconds left," Isaiah whispered.

"They're not going to make it. Notify all ships to jump," Myra ordered.

"Give them a few more seconds," Isaiah begged.

"Missile launch, many targets," came the report from the WEPS station.

"That's it! Tell all ships to jump! NOW! Helm, we jump last," Myra ordered.

On the Dradis screen, the last of the Heavy Lifters clamped onto the larger ships. One of the many missiles launched at the human fleet was armed with a nuclear warhead. The missile's computer scanned space ahead of it and locked on to the largest of the target. The missile slammed into the stern of the giant luxury liner and it vanished into a nuclear fireball along with the ten Heavy Lifters that were trying to link their FTL drive.

Forty-seven hundred civilians died on the Cloud class passenger liner. They did not go alone as more missiles took out fifteen other ships before the last of the civilian ships were jumped away.

"That's it, let's go," Myra ordered as the point defense of the giant repair ship swatted a dozen missiles out of the air.

"Jumping," the NAV officer replied.

"Missiles breaking through," the WEPS officer reported.

"Come on! Jump, old girl," Myra said as she watched the incoming missiles.

The _Vulcan's Forge_ shuddered as half dozen non-nuclear missiles hit her. Two hit the armored flank, and shattered both armor plates before she vanished into FTL space. Two more hit the top of the giant alligator head, while one hit the one of the upper aft medium KEW mounts. The last missile hit the stern bottom radar dish and blew it to shreds.

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

1*1*1*1

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

**BATTLESTARS**

Mercury Class Battlestar  . 

Valkyrie Class Battlestar  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/New/BS_ 

Jupiter Class Battlestar  albums/m540/zagoreni/BSG/?action=view¤t;= 

Atlas Class Battlestar  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/OtherGenres/G alactica/Atlas_ 

Caprica  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/New/BS_Ol d_ 

Armageddon  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/New/BS_ 

.

**REPAIRSHIPS**

Leviathan Repair Ship  albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t;= 

Hephasetus Repair Ship  . ?t=1319344530

Ranger Repair Ship 

.

**ASSULTSTARS**

Harrier  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/New/AS_ 

Aethon  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/New/AS_ 

Pyrois  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/New/AS_ 

.

**WASRSTARS**

Thor  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/New/WS_ 

Odin  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/New/WS_ 

.

**GUNSTARS**

Alberio  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/New/GS_ 

Sterope  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/New/GS_ 

Defender  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/New/GS_ 

Titan  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/New/GS_ 

.

**ESCORT SHIPS**

Firestar  albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t;= 

Circe  albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t;= 

Berzerk  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/New/GS_ 

Escort cruiser  albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t;= 

Pandarus  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/New/MS_ 

.

**TUGS**

Octopus  albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t;= 

.

**MEDICALSHIPS**

Medstar  albums/ff365/25Prime/BSG2/?action=view¤t;= 

Salvation  albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t;= 

.

**COLONYSHIPS**

Titanica  albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t;= 

.

**FREIGHTERS/CARGO SHIPS**

Freighter 1  albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t;= 

Freighter 2  albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t;= 

Freighter 3  albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t;= 

Military freighter  albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t;= 

Gander  albums/m540/zagoreni/BSG/?action=view¤t;= 

Mule class  albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t;= 

Cargo ships 0  . 

Cargo ships 1 . 

Cargo ships 2 albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/New/RTF_ 

Cargo ships 3 . 

Cargo ships 4  . 

.

**PODSHIPS**

Specialty Pod ships  albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t;= 

.

**FACTORY SHIPS**

Theda  albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t;=Theda_class_Military_Ammo_Factory_Ship_ 

.

**TANKERS**

Tanker1  albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t;= 

Tylium Tankers  albums/m540/zagoreni/BSG/?action=view¤t;= 

Water tanker albums/m540/zagoreni/BSG/?action=view¤t;= 

.

**ARGOSHIPS**

Harvester  albums/ee511/russell4250/?action=view¤t;= 

Agro Ships  . 

.

**PASSANGER SHIPS**

Cloud ship  . 

Picon Liner  . 

Pan Galactic  . 

Corinth  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/New/Inter sun_Liner_ 

Arges  . 

Arcas  . 

Memnon  . 

Caprica Dream Liner  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/New/Inter sun_Liner_ 

Gemnon Liner  . 

Virgon Carriers Liner  . 

Sagittarian Spaceways  . 

.

**MISCELLANEOUS SHIPS **

Refinery ship  . 

Foundry Ships  albums/m540/zagoreni/BSG/?action=view¤t;= 

Electronic Ships  . 

Mining ship  . 

..

**Cylon Forces**

Destroyer  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/New/BSL/W S_ 

Baseship  albums/f252/CanisD/Shipyard/Drawings/BSG/Cylons/Ba sestar_ 

Supportstars  . ?t=3953&highlight=cylon+ships&mforum=shipyard

Tanker  . 

Freighter  . 

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

Ships mentioned in the chapter will have a ***

**Ships in the fleet**

**Mercury Class Battlestar**

***_Caprica_

***_Atlantia_

_._

**Valkyrie Class Battlestar**

**.**

**Jupiter Class Battlestar**

***_Hydra_

***_Gorgon_

***_Medusa_

**.**

**Atlas Class Battlestar**

***_Reliant_

**.**

**Leviathan class**

***_Vulcan's Forge_

_Assistance_

_Thor's Anvil_

.

**Hephasetus**

***_Voyager_

***_Diligence_

***_Dionysus_

**.**

**Ranger Class Mobile Repair Yard**

_Patroclus_

_Breach_

_._

**ASSULTSTARS**

**Pyrois Class Assaultstar**

**.**

**Aethon Class Assaultstar**

**.**

**Harrier Class Assaultstar**

***_Major John Edison_

**.**

**WASRSTARS**

**Thor **

**.**

**Odin**

**.**

**GUNSTARS**

**Alberio **

**.**

**Sterope **

**.**

**Defender **

**.**

**Titan**

_. _

**ESCORT SHIPS**

**Firestar**

***_Bane's Hunter_

**.**

**Circe**

***_Black Condor_

***_Black Eagle_

***_Black Falcon_

***_Black Gull_

***_Black Hawk_

***_Black Heron_

***_Black Osprey_

***_Black Prince_

***_Black Tern_

***_Black Watch_

**. **

**Berzerk **

**.**

**Escort cruiser**

***_Darling_

***_Makita_

**.**

**Pandarus **

.

**TUGS**

**Octopus**

.

**MEDICALSHIPS**

**Medstar **

**.**

**Salvation **

.

**COLONYSHIPS**

Titanica

**.**

**FREIGHTERS/CARGO SHIPS**

Freighter 1

.

Freighter 2

.

Freighter 3

.

Military freighter

.

Gander

.

Mule class

.

Cargo ships 0

.

Cargo ships 1

.

Cargo ships 2

.

Cargo ships 3

.

Cargo ships 4

..

**PODSHIPS**

Specialty Pod ships

.

**Factory Ships**

**Theda Class**

.

**Tanker1**

***_Mirror_

_Carelia_

_City of Dieppe_

_Dingledale_

_Fort Wrangell_

_Wave King_

**.**

**Tanker2**

_Genesee_

Tamalpais

_Kennebago_

_Chiwawa _

_Mascoma _

_Neches_

_Niobrara _

**.**

**Water tanker**

**.**

**Agro Ships **

.

**Refinery ships**

**Picon Refinery Ships (PF)**

_PF Dara_

_PF Orama_

_PF Orania_

_PF Oranje_

**.**

**Caprica Refinery Ships (CR)**

_CR Dressler_

_CR Pacuare_

_CR Paganini_

**.**

**Virgon Refinery Ships (VR)**

_VR Drily_

_VR Palacky_

_VR Palatia_

_._

**Passenger Liners**

**Cloud ship**

***_Cloud City One_

**. **

**Picon Lines**

**.**

**Pan Galactic Lines**

_PGL __Boissevain_

_PGL __Tegelberg__._

_PGL Tjitjalengka_

_PGL Straat Rio_

**.**

**Corinth Lines**

**.**

**Arges Lines**

**Arcas**** Lines**

**.**

**Memnon Lines**

**.**

**Caprica Dream Lines**

***_CDL __Orbiter Bliss_

_CDL Austvangen_

_CDL Dalvangen_

_CDL Lindvangen_

_CDL Nordvangen_

_CDL Sørvangen_

_CDL Vestvangen_

**.**

**Gemnon Lines**

**.**

**Virgon Carrier Lines **

_VCL Alfred Cavalier_

_VCL Alfred Clipper_

_VCL Alfred Corsair_

**Sagittarian Spaceways Lines**

**.**

**Refinery ship **

**.**

**Foundry Ships **

**.**

**Electronic Ships **

**.**

**Mining ship **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**First Edited By Futurist**_

_**Final Edit By TeNdErLoin**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus have proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. Battlestar Sword and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2010.


	2. Hoacaust ch 1

**.**

**.**

**Holocaust**

**. **

**. **

**Chapter One**

,

,

**.**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space station was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**.**

**Until Now.**

,

,

**.**

**Sixty minutes before the attack;**

**Picon Fleet Anchorage;**

_**Leviathan**_** class ship **_**Vulcan's Forge**__**;**_

**Fleet Admiral Myra Holmes **

The _Vulcan's Forge_ dropped out in what could only be described as 'a car accident waiting to happen on a crowded interstate.' On the main Dradis board were thousands of icons.

"CAP being launched from all ships. One squadron each," Colonel Vivian 'Dancer' Griffin reported.

Myra looked around the bridge to see if everyone was okay, and then started issuing her orders.

"Get me a fleet SITREP and notify all ships to keep their FTL drives hot. Make sure all ships have purged the new version of the CNP program from all their computers. That means all ships, Vipers, Raptors, Heavy Lifters, Shuttles, Viper Refuelers… anything space worthy that has that program in it; I want it purged!

"Get me a status of all the ships in the fleet and their complement. I want to know what we have in supplies and resources. Set up the fleet into a convoy with the liners, tankers and Agro ships in the center, the freighters on the outside.

"I want a fuel status report of all ships. If they need fuel, divert a tanker to them or have them dock with one of the repair ships to refuel.

We have a lot of ships with no FTL or their FTL drive is inoperable. We need to get the people off the ships we cannot take with us, and repair the ones that we can. CAG, I want you to prepare to send out long range Raptors, to find any civilian or military ships. Before they jump, I will send the coordinates for them to FTL to, to join us.

Commander Jessup, I want all ships to make sure their Com stations are shut off, we'll be using laser communications, only!

"I want all of that, _**ASAP!**_

"I want a civilian count, and find out how many colonial personnel are on those civilian ships. Also notify them that I am recalling all former colonial personnel back to active duty. Send a message to the _Hydra_ to jump to location K-39ABG732 and check for Cylon activity. They are then to jump back here and report.

"_**GET TO IT!**_" Myra ordered as she watched the crew jump to their duties.

Myra watched the Dradis station as the _Hydra_ moved away from the fleet and jumped away. Once the ship was gone, she turned and sat in her chair, Listening to the reports coming in from all the stations as she flipped through a notebook with jump destinations trying to find a safe haven and then she found a temporary one. She saw Commander Isaiah Jessup walking towards her out of the side of her right eye and turned to face him.

"Ma'am, I have the ship count for you," Isaiah said as he handed one of the clipboards he was carrying towards her.

"What is the count?" Myra asked.

He pulled the clipboard back, and read, "Fleet units are as follows. We have six Battlestars in the fleet. They are two _Mercury's_ the _Black Knight_ and _Revenge,_ the _Themis_ which is a _Valkyrie_ class and three _Jupiters,_ the _Hydra, Gorgon, _and _Medusa_. Of the repair ships, we have three _Leviathan_ class Constructionstar, five _Hephasetus _class Constructstars, and two_ Ranger_ mobile repair yards of Picon Support fleets one through three. There are ten _Harrier_ Assaultstars carrying the Picon Academy personnel along with their teachers and what families that came for Remembrance Day. For escorts we have seventeen _Titan_ Gunstars, twenty _Circe_ Patrolstars class, two _Berzerk_ Cruisers, two _Pandarus_ Patrolstars, and six of the _Darling_ class escort cruisers. We also have the rest of the support fleet, eight tugs, three _Theda_ ammunition ships, five _Mule_ freighters, two _Ganders _utility carriers, and four medical ships which are of the _Salvation_ and _Medstar_ classes," Isaiah reported.

"Dradis contact…" said the Dradis operator.

Myra held up a hand, stopping Isaiah.

"I have Colonial IFF…"

One of the communications officer's turned in his chair, "Ma'am, it's Gunstars_ MacKay_ and _McGriffin_, from Battlegroup three. Both are reporting heavy damage, and casualties. Requesting EVAC for their wounded..."

"Dradis contact…"

"I have Colonial IFF…"

Myra looked at the Dradis station and let out the breath she was holding as the icon changed from unsure to identified. The _Hydra_ was back with the fleet.

"Ma'am, the _Hydra_ reports no Cylons detected at K-39ABG732. They report station 39 has been notified of what has happened with the colonies," reported the Com officer.

"Com, notify them that medical shuttles are in route to the _MacKay_ and _McGriffin_. Mathew, have one of the hospital ships send medical shuttles to them as well. They will have to wait for repairs as all our repair stations are full. Tell them to remove the new CNP program if it's installed. Order the _Hydra_ to resume her position at the head of the fleet," Myra ordered.

"Sending now," Lieutenant Carrow reported.

"Commander, please continue with your report," Myra said to Isaiah.

"Yes, Ma'am. Now to the civilian ships that jumped from Picon, on your orders. We have six thousand three hundred and fifty-eight FTL capable ships, and seven hundred and fifty-one with damaged or non-ftl capable ships. We also picked up thirty-eight civilian ships when we arrived here. That gives us a combined civilian ship count as seven thousand one hundred and forty-one ships," Isaiah reported as he looked back down at the clipboard and continued, "That breaks down into the following classes of ships, four thousand three hundred and eighty-one liners, and fifty-nine tankers of various sizes and types. One hundred and sixty-two Agro ships, twenty-two electronics ships, thirty-one foundry ships, nineteen refinery ships, fifty-four mining ships, twenty-two pod ships (in passenger configurations), and eighteen hundred and ninety freighters a hodgepodge of ship classes like barges, tenders, mail packets, a morgue ship, trash haulers, prisoner transportation ships, fast couriers, and ore haulers, and in all, just under three million and twenty-five thousand survivors, with seventy-three thousand four hundred and twelve of them colonial personnel…". The remaining three hundred and thirty-four civilian ships are

"That ship count doesn't add up right," Myra said as she looked at the paper on the clipboard.

"Hmmm, oh I forgot the Richie rich, there are two hundred and thirty-two yachts as well," Isaiah added.

"And I bet they're all wanting preferred accommodations," Myra said in annoyance.

"Yes, of course they are," Isaiah replied and then.

"Ma'am, we just revived a report from Virgon. Nagala and the _Atlantia_ have been destroyed. Surviving ships have jumped away."

"Thank you Lieutenant Carrow. Contact all ships and send the coordinates for this location. We jump in twenty minutes, with the _Jupiters_ going first," Myra ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," Mathew replied as he turned back to his communications board.

Myra looked around the bridge and then started giving her orders.

"Okay, now I want all of you to listen up. I want all ships prepped for a long range FTL jump. We're jumping to a binary star system and you all know what that means. I want all the Agro ships to close their dome shields. All pregnant mothers are to be transferred to a shielded ship. Meaning the Constructionstar, Medical and Agro ships. Make sure all ships know that they need to transfer the expecting mothers as well as children under the age of five. The system we're jumping to is K-39. If you were with the ship last year, you all know that's where we took the _Reliant_ so she could be decommissioned and scrapped. From the updated records there, there are thirty-six warships and forty-nine civilian ships in the yard in various stages of scrapping. I want to see what we can recover and restore to active duty. We'll be sending out reprogrammed Raptors in pairs to check for surviving ships and having them join us. You may not know it, but during the first war, K-39 was used as a repair facility for fleet ships. The Cylons couldn't enter the system due to the pulses from the star. I am praying for that to still be the same.

"With the deaths of Admirals Corman and Nagala, I am assuming command of all fleet units. The first ships to go will be three _Jupiters_,along with all the liners. We jump in thirty minutes. All Heavy Lifters are to jump away, towing the ships we have emptied of passengers. We will try and repair them so they can be used in the exodus.

"_**Let's get it done**__**,**__** people,**_" Myra shouted out.

Myra watched as the crew jumped to their duties and on the Dradis screen hundreds of Raptors, shuttles and Heavy Lifters lifted off from the ships. Some of the Raptors jumped away while the refueled Heavy Lifters landed on the empty ships. The shuttles and Raptors carrying small children and pregnant women headed for the ships that could protect them.

The _Vulcan's Forge_ cycled the small craft through her landing bays and external ports as quickly as possible. As the countdown reached two minutes to go, the first of many disasters happened.

"Dradis contact!" shouted the dradis officer, "Cylon Raiders launching missiles."

"Vipers engaging Raiders," the CAG reported.

"Order all civilian ships to start jumping," Myra ordered as she walked quickly to the Dradis station and looked at the eight blood red icons.

The flash on the overhead monitor caught her attention and she looked up just as a Civilian liner blew apart as the nuclear missile detonated against its hull.

"_Picon Horizon_ has been destroyed. Tanker _Wave King _has been damaged," came the report.

"Stop those missiles and blow those toasters out of my sky," Myra ordered.

"Vipers are engaging. _Circe _class escort ships have engaged the enemy missiles."

"Come on, get rid of them," Myra whispered as the ships in the fleet jumped away in the tens and twenties at a time, "To slow, we have to be faster," she said as she watched the support ships tighten their defenses around the fleet as the civilian ships jumped away.

Several more ships were hit before the last Raider was blown away.

"Recover fifty percent of all the Vipers. Raptors on SAR to check those damaged ships. Continue the jump," Myra ordered as she looked at the freighter _Osiris_ drifting in space with half her hull shattered from where the nuke had hit her bow.

"Three Cylon Baseship just jumped in, they're twenty thousand kilometers to port and launching Raiders. Defensive fleet has opened fire on the targets. Vipers are intercepting the Raiders."

"Send to all screening units, launch missiles towards the Cylon ships. Vipers are to stay close to their mother ship. Intensify the flack field, we have to stop all incoming missiles," Myra ordered as the Dradis screen changed to show the Cylon ships.

The _Forge_ shuddered and Myra slipped just as she started to turn and went down, hitting her head against the Dradis rail. As she climbed to her feet, she shouted out, "What hit us?"

"Ma'am a chunk of debris from the _Picon Horizon_ hit us on the bow."

"Have point defense target any large piece that could hit us," Myra ordered.

"Missiles breaking through, they're going for the civilian ships," came the report.

"Have all Vipers engage missiles…"

"Three more civilian ships hit…"

"Freighter _Caprica_ _Seas_ is breaking up!"

"Order all ships to jump away now," Myra ordered as one of the Baseships blew apart as it was hit by ten heavy KEW rounds.

On the Dradis, ships vanished into FTL as their engines came up to full power. Colonial warships turned and closed with the Cylon Baseships, and their hundreds of Raiders. The flak cruisers tuned and opened fire on the incoming Raiders, swatting them out of space as the huge Battlestars rumbled pass them, firing their big 320mm bow mounted KEWs. The six Battlestars split apart into three groups of two each, with escorts covering their flanks. As the Baseships opened fire, the Colonial ships returned fire. The rounds flew through space at seventy times the speed of sound.

The first few rounds missed because the Baseships had separated, trying to flank the Colonial fleet, but they quickly compensated and rounds started smashing into the armored ships as missiles from the Baseships started smashing into the armored bows of the Colonial ships. _Hydra_ took a nuclear hit to her massive alligator head and half her heavy bow weapons went off line as the ship was lit up by the explosion. With atmosphere venting into space, she turned and all her remaining weapons on her starboard side opened fire. Round after round smashed into the trunk of the giant Baseship. Compartments were ripped apart, hangers and launching facilities were demolished.

The Tylium tanks were ruptured, and all it took was a single spark to race along the damaged fuel lines. The explosion ruptured the giant craft in two, sending the ships arms out into space. The rest of the surviving warships turned and vented their fury of the sneak attack on the final Baseship.

While the Baseships were being destroyed, the civilian fleet was jumping away to safety. The first group to jump was the Heavy lifters attached to the hundreds of non FTL capable craft. Then the first of the giant repair ships vanished, followed by the liners and tankers. _Vulcan Forge_ stopped firing as her Raptors bursts from their landing bays and headed for the two dozen crippled ships. Most of the escort ships vanished into FTL while the Battlestars _Gorgon _and _Medusa_ closed on the massive repair ship doing SAR on the damaged ships.

"Tell the SAR craft to hurry, we cannot stay here long. We jump in five minutes," Myra ordered as she pressed a gauze pad against her forehead where the blood was running down her face.

Myra watched as the main Dradis showed the Raptors latching onto the damaged ships. Beside the monitor was a counter counting down the time until they jumped. Around her, she listened to the reports coming in from the remaining ships still with her. She knew that inside those crippled ships, brave men and woman from her command were ripping them apart trying to save as many as they could. As the seconds counted down, she watched the Dradis for that dreaded icon announcing the return of their enemies.

"Raptors are lifting off from the crippled ships. They report two hundred and ninety survivors recovered, with one hundred and seventy-four wounded. Twenty-eight of them are critical."

"Thank you, com. Notify all ships to prepare to jump. Send to all small craft, they're to land immediately on the nearest ship. Gunners, target the derelict ships and blow them apart," Myra ordered.

As the small craft started landing the Dradis system started screaming as red icons started appearing. Myra counted the enemy ships as they appeared and started launching their Raiders.

"I count thirty-seven Baseships, and over ten thousand Raiders so far," Commander Isaiah Jessup reported.

"Notify all ships to jump," Myra ordered as all thirty-seven Baseships opened fire.

"Incoming missiles! Thirty-seven hundred in the first wave."

Myra watched as the ships jumped away. Then it was the _Vulcan's __Forge_'s turn as the missiles swung their way. Just before the missiles were to hit, the ship vanished into FTL.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ships mentioned in the chapter will have a ***

Ships destroyed in chapter %%

Ships Damaged in chapter %

No % or *** means they are not mentioned.

**Ships in the fleet**

**Mercury Class Battlestar**

_Caprica_

%%***_Atlantia_

_*** Black Knight_

_*** Revenge_

_._

**Valkyrie Class Battlestar**

***** **_Themis_

**.**

**Jupiter Class Battlestar**

%***_Hydra_

***_Gorgon_

***_Medusa_

**.**

**Atlas Class Battlestar**

***_Reliant_

**.**

**Leviathan class**

***_Vulcan's Forge_

_Assistance_

_Thor's Anvil_

.

**Hephasetus**

_Voyager_

_Diligence_

_Dionysus_

**.**

**Ranger Class Mobile Repair Yard**

_Patroclus_

_Breach_

_._

**ASSULTSTARS**

**Pyrois Class Assaultstar **

_Blackbird_

**.**

**Aethon Class Assaultstar **

_General Willie Evens _

_General John Walters_

**.**

**Harrier Class Assaultstar**

_Major John Edison_

_Hawk _

_Justicia _

_General Val Lancastria _

_Colonel Mandy Saber_

_Orontes _

_Tamar _

_Rona _

_Empire Star _

_Empress Tories_

**.**

**WASRSTARS**

**Thor **

**.**

**Odin**

**.**

**GUNSTARS**

**Alberio **

_%*** MacKay_

**.**

**Sterope **

**.**

**Defender **

_%***_ _McGriffin_

**.**

**Titan **

_Pan _

_Pandora _

_Admiral Gallant _

_Falk _

_Renown _

_Archer _

_Worden _

_Giant _

_Boreas _

_Shannon _

_Trent _

_Actaeon _

_Active _

_Levant _

_Cerberus _

_Aquilon _

_Silver Griffin_

_. _

**ESCORT SHIPS**

**Firestar**

***_Bane's Hunter_

**.**

**Circe **

_Black Condor_

_Black Eagle_

_Black Falcon_

_Black Gull_

_Black Hawk_

_Black Heron_

_Black Osprey_

_Black Prince_

_Black Tern_

_Black Watch_

_Greyhound _

_Blandford _

_Shoreham _

_Scarborough _

_Garland _

_Seaford _

_Lowestoffe _

_Rose _

_Deal Castle _

_Fox _

**. **

**Berzerk x2**

**.**

**Escort cruiser x4**

***_Darling_

***_Makita_

**.**

**Pandarus **

_Collingwood _

_Dauphin _

.

**TUGS**

**Octopus**

.

**MEDICALSHIPS**

**Medstar x1**

**.**

**Salvation x3**

.

**COLONYSHIPS**

Titanica

**.**

**FREIGHTERS/CARGO SHIPS x1899**

Freighter 1

_%%*** Caprica_ _Seas_

.

Freighter 2

.

Freighter 3

.

Military freighter

.

Gander x2

.

Mule class x5

.

Cargo ships 0

.

Cargo ships 1

.

Cargo ships 2

.

Cargo ships 3

.

Cargo ships 4

..

**PODSHIPS**

Specialty Pod ships x22

.

**Factory Ships**

**Theda Class x3**

.

**Tanker1**

***_Mirror_

_Carelia_

_City of Dieppe_

_Dingledale_

_Fort Wrangell_

_%*** Wave King_

**.**

**Tanker2**

_Genesee_

Tamalpais

_Kennebago_

_Chiwawa _

_Mascoma _

_Neches_

_Niobrara _

**.**

**Water tanker**

**.**

**Agro Ships x162**

.

**Refinery ships x49**

**Picon Refinery Ships (PF)**

_PF Dara_

_PF Orama_

_PF Orania_

_PF Oranje_

**.**

**Caprica Refinery Ships (CR)**

_CR Dressler_

_CR Pacuare_

_CR Paganini_

**.**

**Virgon Refinery Ships (VR)**

_VR Drily_

_VR Palacky_

_VR Palatia_

_._

**Passenger Liners x4365**

**Cloud ship**

***_Cloud City One_

**. **

**Picon Lines**

_%%*** Picon Horizon_

**.**

**Pan Galactic Lines**

_PGL __Boissevain_

_PGL __Tegelberg__._

_PGL Tjitjalengka_

_PGL Straat Rio_

**.**

**Corinth Lines**

**.**

**Arges Lines**

**Arcas**** Lines**

**.**

**Memnon Lines**

**.**

**Caprica Dream Lines**

***_CDL __Orbiter Bliss_

_CDL Austvangen_

_CDL Dalvangen_

_CDL Lindvangen_

_CDL Nordvangen_

_CDL Sørvangen_

_CDL Vestvangen_

**.**

**Gemnon Lines**

**.**

**Virgon Carrier Lines **

_VCL Alfred Cavalier_

_VCL Alfred Clipper_

_VCL Alfred Corsair_

**Sagittarian Spaceways Lines**

**.**

**Refinery ship x19**

**.**

**Foundry Ships x31**

**.**

**Electronic Ships x22**

**.**

**Mining ship x54**

**.**

**Hodgepodge of ship classes x334**

**Barges **

**Tender **

**Mail packet **

**Morgue ship **

**Trash hauler **

**Prisoner transportation ships**

**Fast couriers**

**Yachts x232**

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

1*1*1*1

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**First Edited By Futurist**_

_**Final Edit By TeNdErLoin**_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus have proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. Battlestar Sword and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2010.


	3. Hoacaust ch 2

**.**

**.**

**Holocaust**

**. **

**. **

**Chapter two**

,

,

**.**

**The Cylons were created by Man.**

**They were created to make life easier on the Twelve Colonies.**

**And then the day came when the Cylons decided to kill their masters.**

**After a long and bloody struggle, an armistice was declared.**

**The Cylons left for another world to call their own.**

**A remote space station was built...**

**...where Cylon and Human could meet and maintain diplomatic relations.**

**Every year, the Colonials send an officer.**

**The Cylons send no one.**

**No one has seen or heard from the Cylons in over forty years...**

**.**

**Until Now.**

,

,

**.**

**Thirty minutes after the start of the attack;**

**K-39ABG732 also known as Apollo Station;**

_**Leviathan**_** class ship **_**Vulcan's Forge**__**;**_

**Fleet Admiral Myra Holmes **

The _Vulcan's Forge_ dropped out of FTL right at the edge of the Binary stars called Apollo's Chariot. The twin starts circled each other out in the middle of nowhere. The only thing of interest was the Apollo station centered right in the center of the system of five planets. All five planets were dead rocks because of the twin suns radiation, but the way the two stars circled the planets it created a safe zone right in the center from the two stars. Radiation was still a danger because it flooded the system, but direct exposure was limited because of the fast cycle of the stars and planets.

Station K-39 was built outside of the system and moved to its current location because the radiation interfered with the MCP chip installed in the original Cylon construction robots. It took three years to build the base of the three tiered station and docks in secret and just before it could be moved, six Cylon Baseships arrived to destroy it. Just as the opened fire, the six tugs docked to the station, jumped the station to the center of the Apollo's Chariot. The Cylons followed but the minute they arrived their ships went haywire and shut down. The ships were quickly destroyed by the station's weapons before they could launch their fighters and the rest was history for the base.

_Vulcan Forge_ seemed to shiver as the gravities from the two stars affected the ships of the refugee fleet.

Commander Jessup gripped the Dradis rail standing next to his boss, "Well Admiral, at least we're not chasing a pirate ship this time," as the ship leveled off and headed into the system.

"That true Isaiah, that was a messed up mission," Myra replied as she remember chasing down a pirate group that was hiding in the Zodia belt with her old command.

**.**

_**Flashback Three years before the attack;**_

Myra watched the main screen as the Gunstar _Blizzard_ used her thrusters to move through the belt and avoid the asteroids. If their intelligence was correct, the pirates were using an old mining sight to hide in. Commander Myra Holmes watched the dradis screen as her eyes were locked onto the tracker that had been planted on the Pirate Raptor. She prayed that President Adar's daughter and granddaughter were still alive, for if they weren't, then a bloodbath would happen once her marines entered the base.

"Two minutes until shutdown," Colonel Isaiah Jessup said in a soft voice.

Myra snorted, and replied, "Isaiah, they cannot hear us."

Isaiah blushed and then laughed, "Sorry Ma'am. I'm just a nervous that we're going to screw the pooch on this and Adriana and Adel are going to pay the price."

"I know, I just hope those Presidential Guard troops listen to Major Timpson or we'll have a bloodbath on our hands..."

"One minute until thruster shutdown," the helm officer said as he adjusted the ships course to miss another asteroid.

"Are the Marines ready to go?" Myra asked.

"All Marines are loaded aboard the Raptors and the Assault shuttle now. They will launch as soon as the ships thrusters have shut down. When the doors open on the bay they will use the depressurization and minimum thruster power to launch," Isaiah reported.

"Put the bay up on the monitor," Myra ordered as she looked up at the screen showing the asteroids drifting around.

The screen came up showing the six Raptors and the shuttle in line to be launched once the bay doors were opened. As the counter counted down, the last of the marines boarded their ships and the hatches sealed.

"Thirty seconds until shutdown. We are ten kilometers from the pirate base with several large asteroids between them and us. I have detected a suitable asteroid and sent the coordinates to the strike team," the helmsmen said and the added, "Thrusters have shut down. We're drifting."

"Open the bays and launch the assault teams," Myra ordered.

On the screen the doors that kept the bay pressurized opened and oxygen, papers and small debris were jettisoned. As the doors hit the halfway mark, the first Raptor released its magnetic clamps and was sucked out of the ship. As soon as the small craft was pass the doors, its thrusters fired and the ship flew away from the Blizzard. It was quickly followed by the remaining Raptors and the twenty meteor assault shuttle.

"All ships are launched," Isaiah reported.

"Now it's up to them to save the president's daughter and granddaughter," Myra said as she watched the first ship land on a small asteroid that was heading towards the Pirate base.

"Helm, how long will it take for the asteroid to get near the base?"

"About ten minutes, if they're not detected," the helm officer replied.

"I guess now we wait," Myra said as she leaned back in her chair.

_**End Flashback**_

**.**

Myra turned to look to her left at the communications station and said, "Com techs; send this to all ships. They are to proceed to Apollo Station at the heart of the system. Once there the Civilian ships are to come to a stop to the right of the station, and away from the smelting yard. All ships will maintain a two kilometer distance from each other and shut down all electronics including their running lights. Warships are to stay on the outside of the fleet even when we reach the station. All warships will go to yellow alert. Once we're in parking orbits, I want a check of all ships for damages and an external hull check for trackers as well as damage. Get me a new count on the survivors since we lost a few ships. I know we had a lot of former military but what I really need is to know how many in the fleet are former fleet because we need them again. Have the captains get me a list of all police, security, medical and fire officers that are on the ships. Wait on that, instead have all ships get with their passengers and get me a list on what they did on their home worlds. We'll decide on where their needed after we know what they can do.

"Colonel Ryan, I want you to get with the liner captains. I have a special mission for you. I want you to get six to eight of the captains to donate their ship to be turned into medical ships. I would like them to be _Spiculum_ class liners like Intersun and Pan Galtica use for their small liner fleets as the class is used for the _Spiculum_ class medical frigates in the fleet and we have the conversion plans for them. They may not be _Salvation_ or _Medstar_ class ships but they do have the room to set up a full medical suit.

"Captain Grant, launch Raptors to start looking for civilian and military warships. When they find any surviving ships, they're to jump to our location. Tell your officers they are not to engage the Cylons. We cannot afford to waste pilots. Captain Hawks, contact Apollo Station and tell them I want a ship list, status on their dismantling, and a list of their supplies."

"Yes, Ma'am," the com officers replied as they turned back to their stations.

Captain Rachel Grant replied, "Right away, Sir," as she picked up the handset near the flight ops station and started talking.

Captain Jason Hawks cried out, "Yes, Ma'am," and turned to his station as several repair personal worked on the station next to him.

Colonel Britney Ryan walked over to Commander Jessup and took the clipboard from him, "I'll get right on it, Ma'am."

Myra watched the third in command head for a free computer station and sit down. As she started typing at her keys, more ships appeared on the Dradis screen and quickly turned green.

"Ma'am, five freighters and two _Circe_ Patrolstars just jumped in. Both Patrolstars are squawking ID. They are the _Vampire_ and _Krill_," the Dradis officer reported.

"Get me an id on those freighters and a damage assessment of those ships," Myra ordered as she felt a headache coming on, and then said, "Someone get me something for a headache and some coffee."

One of the ensigns quickly left the CIC while the rest of the bridge crew followed out the orders of their commanding officer.

"Rear Admiral Thompson is on line four," one of the com officers said.

Myra reached for the handset and pressed the number four on the keypad, "Mark, how are your ships?"

"Doing fine Admiral, but we're packed to the gills with ships with disabled FTL drives or none at all. What are your plans?" Rear Admiral Thompson voice came over the speaker.

"Mark, it's not good. The colonies are gone or soon will be with the Cylons hacking our systems. So I propose we take our ships and people and get the Hades out of here.

"We can fight…

"How Mark? We have just six Battlestars with around sixty support ships left to fight with. The Cylons just destroyed a forty plus Battlestars and a three hundred support ships in the initial attack on Picon fleet headquarters. If they did the same to all the other colonies, then there's no way we can fight. We have to leave and find a new home to hide in while we rebuild. We'll strip Apollo station of everything we can before we leave…"

"Why not stay here and rebuild?" Mark asked.

"Because females giving birth here because of the binary radiation will cause massive deformities, and also there are no supplies here. Everything has to be shipped in from the colonies including fuel since there is no Tylium asteroids," Myra replied as the ensign came back in and set a cup of coffee down and a bottle of mild pain reliever on the station near her.

Mouthing a thank you she continued what she was saying as she picked up the bottle and opened it, "plus we don't know how shielded their ships are now. They could get in here and attack us," as she popped two tablets in her mouth and took a sip of her coffee.

"I didn't think of that Admiral. So what are your orders?"

"We need to get the civilian ships FTL's up to spec and get them out of our bays. Have your people concentrate on ships with drives first. Ships with no drives we'll work on later, but if we have to we'll have our lifters use theirs until we can install them inside the civilian fleet. We're going to need to empty the main bays for any of the large warships that we can take with us. We have the three _Leviathan_ class Constructionstar, five _Hephasetus _class Constructstars, and two_ Ranger_ mobile repair yards so we should be able to jump out with some of the heavier support ships and a spare battlestar. We'll use the _Hephasetus_ and the _Rangers_ along with two of the _Leviathans_ to jump the best of the warships out of here. We'll leave the remaining _Leviathan_ to repair the ships in the fleet…"

"Apollo Station in sight," the helm officer reported.

"On main screen," Myra ordered as she sat down in her chair.

The giant image changed from the star field it was showing to the image directly ahead of them. Thousands of ships were settling into parking stations around the giant space station once used to repair and build ships but now used to dismantle them. The massive station was similar to Ragnar station but on the bottom section of the station four large docks had been added to allow the repair and build the warships the old navy had needed. Now they had been turned into a recycling yard with massive blast furnaces to melt down the ships after they'd been stripped of all usable parts. Parked to the one side of the station were the ships sent to be scrapped and Myra smiled as she saw three ships that made her day.

"Get me the commander of Apollo station on the horn," Myra ordered.

"He's contacting us now Admiral. I have Rear Admiral Victor Kent on line one," the com officer replied.

Myra grabbed the handset and said, "Vic, what the hell are you doing out here?"

"My job. What the hell happened at Picon?" came the deep voice of her former commander.

"I thought you retired? As to what happened at Picon. Well they caught us with our pants down. It seems the toasters somehow had a backdoor into the CNP program. How they did it? I don't know, but I do know we lost a lot of good ships and people along with the colonies. Corman bought it at Picon and Nagala went down fighting at Virgon along with a quarter of the fleet. We had thirty-three Battlestars at Picon along with three hundred support ships and they bought us enough time for me to follow Corman orders. He ordered me to jump out with everything I had and I did and now I've brought them here…"

"Why? We can't supply this many ships?" Victor blurted out in surprise.

"You're not going to, what we're going to do is strip your command and leave. I want to take as many of the derelict warships as we can with us," Myra ordered.

"Where are we going?"

"Out there, I plan on jumping way pass the red line and keep going. But right now I have several hundred ships that need their FTL drives fixed or have some installed before I can kick them out of the bays and take the _Reliant_ into my bay along with those two Warstars," Myra said.

"Well, we have forty ships here. You give me the fuel, ammo and crews and I can get nineteen of them up and running in three days. We received fifteen decommissioned _Sandoval_ class _Patrolstars_ from Caprica National Guard along with four of their _Tiger_ class _Gunstars _two weeks ago…"

"That will take about sixty-five hundred to bring up to full complement. What else do you have?" Myra asked as she thought of the four Tigers and their four one hundred and twenty millimeter KEWs.

"Well I have a crew of six thousand colonial and civilians along with their families that should fill some of the roster for colonial personal, the rest I figure would work out on your repair ships. As to what else we have, well you're going to like this. We have the last three _Queenstown Bay_ class escort carriers left in existents. They were supposed to be junked last year but Virgon wanted one of them for their museum fleet and asked us to hold all three so they could pick the best one. They were supposed to come out and pick one and haul it back to Virgon for restoration next month. Not sure how they look inside since I haven't been in them since I arrived here three years ago," Victor said.

"Ok, we'll take them. What else?"

"Well we have the _Reliant_ as you know, and two first war _Thor_ class Warstars that have been heavily gutted. It will take about six months of hard work to get them back up and running," Victor said and the rustling of paper was heard, "We also have sixteen _Firestar I_ class frigates ranging to just the bones to about fifty percent intact. For civilian ships we have about twenty left out of the crop sent to us from the bone yard. They range from freighters to a few big liners. All are in various states of disrepair and dismantling. Right now all three of my bays are full disassembling three old liners…"

"How far are you along on their disassembling?" Myra asked.

"Bay one is down to the keel, bay two is pulling the wiring from their ship and bay three has just started on theirs. We could probably have that liner up and running in seven days…"

"Sounds good…" Myra stopped talking as several ships on a side monitor caught her attention and she said, "Victor, can the external docks be disconnected?"

The line was silent for a few moments and then Victor's voice came back on, "Yes they can. Why?"

"How's this for a plan of movement. I have eight _Octopus_ tugs, if I remember fleet history when they built the station it took five tugs to jump the station here. I propose we hook up the tugs and take your command with us. However we can't jump her with the four docks and they'll have to be left behind," Myra said as the idea formed in her head.

There was silence from the speaker for a good sixty seconds and the Victor came on, "Myra that sounds like a great plan to me, but how about this. We use your two _Rangers_ to bring two of the docks with us as we run. I would suggest A and C docks because that's the smelting docks that were originally the repair docks. Each bay can take the _Warstars_ in them and we can rebuild them as we go…"

"We'll see, but for now let's get to work. As to your crew leave them there because the last count I had we had just over seventy-three thousand colonial personnel. We'll hook up the tugs first in case we need to jump away. I have Raptors checking the colonies for more ships and I'll send out a squadron to check where we're going. If the Cylons don't show up, I want to jump in a week," Myra ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am, Apollo out," Victor replied and they heard his voice giving orders in the back ground as he hung up.

Myra hung the handset up to clear and then pressed several buttons on the keypad, and picked up the clipboard that Isaiah had left in front of her, "Attention all hands and guests aboard the _Vulcan_ _Forge_ and the fleet around us, this is Admiral Holmes speaking. As you know, early today the Cylons came back. We have lost. As of the last confirmed count, we have lost seventy-nine of the one hundred and twenty-two active duty Battlestars in the fleet and hundreds of support ships due to a backdoor in the CNP program. We're down but not out so long as this fleet survives. The civilian fleet consists of just under eight thousand ships and carrying over three million souls. People this is all that's left of fifty billion. The one good thing…"

"Dradis contact!"

"That is all for now. All ships go to red alert," Myra ordered as she turned back towards the Dradis station.

"Twenty-four ships have jumped in… I have colonial beacons and four military beacons," Isaiah reported.

"Identify," Myra ordered as she hung up the handset.

"Ma'am, I have contact with the lead Gunstar, the _Westland_ under Commander Ann Hooks. She reports the stumbled on Raptor 2363 from the _Hydra_. Their fleet consist of two _Gunstars_, the _Blitzkrieg_ and _Westland_, both are _Titan II's_ and two _Ciric_ _Patrolstars_, the _Black Mist_ and _Renault_. Civilian ships are ten freighters, one tanker, five liners, and three mining ships. The _Blitzkrieg_ and _Westland_ report heavy damage to their ships and massive casualties. One of the liners and two freighters have suffered strafing damage from Cylon Raiders," the com officer reported.

"Notify the _Blitzkrieg_ and _Westland_ to send their wounded to the medical ships. I want a status report on all their ships. They are to take station near us while the civilian ships can park next to the rest of the civilian fleet," Myra ordered as Isaiah handed her another clipboard and she started reading.

"Dradis contact. Multiple contacts," came a shout from the Dradis station.

"Identify," Isaiah ordered.

"Raptor 43746 from the _Gorgon_ sent them here. There are thirty-three civilian ships of various classes. All the civilian ships come from the sub colonies. For escorts, they have twelve _Ranger_ guard class cutters and six _Anala_ class Escortstars. All of the warships have some type of damage," the com officer reported as she held her hand to her ear piece.

"Same orders, wounded to the medical ships and a list of their damages," Myra started to order when the Dradis officer called out.

"Dradis contact, two civilian beacons."

"Damn if they keep coming in like this we're going to be swamped trying to fuel, feed and support all of them," Isaiah said as he took a clipboard from an ensign.

"We'll do our best it's all we can do and the more ships that arrive here are more survivors of this holocaust. As to food and fuel, we have enough right now to supply them but make sure the refinery ships start processing any Tylium they have on board," Myra ordered as she read the next report and said, "Let's get our repair teams setting up to fix the ships in the bays. Tell every one of the knuckle draggers that the will be working twelve hour shifts…"

Isaiah looked at his clipboard and asked, "What about the Richie Riche and their yachts?"

"If they're not demanding too much, keep them supplied but tell them eventually they may want to move to a larger ship," Myra ordered as the _Vulcan's Forge_ came to as top near the station.

For the next thirty-six hours ships poured in, one of the biggest groups was the rescue of one hundred and ten non-ftl ships fleeing for their lives. The four Raptors that found the group of survivors took out the six attacking Raiders. Three of the Raptors stayed to protect the ships while the fourth jumped back to Apollo station and enlisted the aid of three hundred Heavy Lifters. The lifters came in each carrying a pair of Vipers that covered the civilian ships along with four of the _Gorgon_ class escort cruisers. The firepower of the four old warships protected the civilian ships from several attacks. Thirty-eight Raiders were destroyed along with sixteen Vipers before the first Cylon Baseship jumped in. As it opened fired, the first of the civilian ships were jumped away. The four _Gorgons_ did their best, but they couldn't stop all the missiles. Thirty-nine civilian ships and twenty-four Heavy Lifter's were destroyed in the attack that cost the Cylons five hundred and thirty-seven Raiders and heavy damage to the Baseship. In all Ninety-three thousand survivors were rescued including twenty-seven hundred high schools students and their families from Picon that were on a field trip to the Zodia belt. When it was over, four hundred and fifty-nine civilian and twenty-six warships had been rescued including the heavily damaged _Valkyrie_ class Battlestar _Drifter _that limped in on two sub light engines.

Myra yawned as she walked into the CIC. Due to reports of sabotage aboard the _Drifter_, the glass doors were being replaced with armored doors that only could be opened by the CIC crew or by entering a special card into the door. Before she took three steps she was handed her morning coffee by one of the duty ensigns.

"Good morning, Ma'am," Ensign Lisa Watts said as she lowered her hand from handing her boss her coffee.

Myra took a sniff of the coffee and then a big sip, "Morning. Status report."

"As of now, all the repair ships and Apollo station have repaired one hundred and ninety-seven more FTL drives. We have repair crews out on two hundred more that we hope to have up and running by fourteen hundred hours. All ships have been refueled and those without provisions have been provisioned for several days. Freighter and cargo ships have been inventories have been completed along with manifests and they've been forwarded to us," Lisa said as she flipped the bag and continued, "There were forty-nine deaths during the night on various ships throughout the fleet. The ship medical examiners have determined most died from radiation poisoning, probably from the nuking."

"Have all medical reports send to Doctor Challis to look over," Myra ordered.

Lisa make a quick notation on the Admiral's orders before continuing, "Two more ships arrived during the night, both are _Emerson_ liners," Lisa said as she looked at her clipboard and continued, "They are _Colonial Heavy 8925 and 6235_. Raptor 7368 from the _Assistance _found them hiding in the Zodia belt.

"We now have three hundred and twenty-eight Raptors checking all of the colonies and habitats. They have pulled sixteen hundred survivors from the twelve worlds and ten thousand from the sub-colonies. No survivors have been found from any of the habitats or space stations. Raptor 8272 under the command of Captain Mark Summer from the _Themis_ did made a discovery. They found remains of battle group 90 out near Arcas. The Battlegroup was destroyed but one Battlestar the _Admiral Hastings_ is in tacked and drifting with all her airlocks open. Rear Admiral Thompson took the _Breach_ the _Black_ _Knight_ and the _Revenge_ out to Arcas to recover the _Hastings_. Captain Summer also reports Arcas capital city flattened. He doubts that there were any survivors, but Admiral Thompson says he will have it checked over with his Raptors."

"Damn him! If he gets those ships shot up, I'll kick his ass," Myra snapped as she sat down in her chair, "Continue."

"Raptors found the remains of the _Leviathan_ and her fleet. It looks like they imploded, or that's what the report says," Lisa stated as she flipped the page on her clipboard, "Commander Jessup reports he found ten_ Spiculum_ class liners that the Captains said they can move their survivors to other ships and offer their ships as medical ships as long as they retain command."

"Good, notify them that they will keep command of their ships," Myra replied as she picked up her coffee cup and drained it. Picking up the handset, she pressed several buttons, "This is the Admiral speaking. To all knuckle daggers of the repair fleet. Well done. In the last thirty-six hours we have repaired five hundred and sixty-seven FTL drives with four hundred more to go. All the main bays on the repair ships are empty now and we're starting repairs on the ships that need repairs. I planned to leave here in five days but if we can we'll try and get a few more days worth of repairs done first. So if we can, I plan to jump in ten days with all ships including taking Apollo Station with us by using the tugs. We will continue repairing the ships as we go using the _Leviathans_ and _Hephasetus_ to complete the repairs of the mothballed ships. The remaining _Hephasetus_ and all three _Ranger_ yards will carry the docks for the station. By the time we leave, we'll have the fleet set up in a convoy system. Where we're going? I don't know, but when I figure it out you will be notified. Remember all com systems have been shut down for operational security and only laser coms will be used once we leave. _Vulcan_ out," she said as she hung the handset up.

"Contact from the Raptor screen. They report a Dradis contact at the edge of the system," the com officer cried out.

"Identify…"

"Cylon Baseship closing into the system. They will be in detection range in four hours at their current speed," the com officer reported.

"Laser com to all ships in the fleet. Their to shut down all external lights and power sources to be adjusted to minimum power," Myra ordered as the power levels started dropping inside the CIC, 'Come on you fraking toasters turn around or die,' she thought as the feed from the Dradis Raptors was brought up on the main Dradis screen.

"Looks like Cylons Raiders are being launched from the Baseship. I count four of the bastards closing and will be in range in ten minutes," Isaiah said as he looked at the information scrolling across the holographic screen.

"I can see that," Myra replied and said, "Com techs contact all warships that have Vipers to go to condition Red Alpha and hold at my command."

"Yes, Ma'am," came the multiple replies as ten com technicians turned to the stations.

The minutes went by as the small attack craft closed towards the center of the system. Myra was about to order the launch a squadron of Vipers when Isaiah spoke.

"Myra, look at the board," Commander Isaiah Jessup said as he noticed the rate of speed dropping.

Myra turned back to the Dradis station and her eyes locked onto the four Raiders and their speed and her left eyebrow went up, "Why would they be reducing…"

"Their drifting," Isaiah stated as he reached up to the holographic map and tapped the image of the lead Cylon raider and its image came up on the monitor.

"And the Baseship just jumped out," Myra said as she noticed the icon vanish.

"Did you want to recover them?" Isaiah asked.

"Not right now. Let's watch them for a few days. Just in case they come back," Myra suggested and then said, "I'm going to get some breakfast.

._** . **_

1*1*1*1

_**. **_

Doctor Roberta Challis stepped back from the corpse on the table and tossed the knife in the tray. She was confused why the man had died. Everything she had checked suggested Corporal Robert Burns was in perfect health… but he was dead. He had collapsed in the armory and was immediately brought to medical where he died two hours later. Looking at her helper, she said, "Justin, this is confusing. I cannot find anything wrong. What did the MRI say?"

"I know and if I remember right the MRI didn't show anything, but let me check," Doctor Justin Horn said as he turned to his computer and typed some commands into the system.

The image came up on the screen and Roberta and Justin leaned in to examine the image as it cycled through the body.

"Wait, back it up," Roberta said.

Justin froze the image and backed it up until Roberta called out.

"Stop there. What is that?" she said as she touched the image showing the back of the head.

"Not sure," Justin replied as they turned to the body and started removing the skull cap.

Thirty minutes later Roberta was holding a small microchip in a pair of tweezers, "Now what the hell are you?"

_**. **_

1*1*1*1

_**. **_

Myra was in her office signing off on reports when the CIC door opened and Commander Jessup came in and walked to Myra where she was working in her command chair.

"Ma'am, you need to read this," he said as he placed the full clipboard down in front of her.

Myra looked down and started reading. Reaching the bottom of the page she looked up at Isaiah and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Isaiah replied with a hint of sadness, and then said, "Check the second page."

Myra flipped the page open and read. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at her friend, "My god."

"Yeah, her as president, may the gods help us all, and if it gets out to the fleet that she left all those civilian ships to die. They'll lynch her. It was only by the grace of the Gods that our Raptors hadn't found them in time."

Myra shook her head as the incompetence of political officials as she picked up the handset and said, "Com, make this fleet wide."

"Yes, Ma'am," the com tech replied and then said after a few second, "You have fleet wide, Ma'am."

"People of the fleet. I have just received some vital intelligence that is relevant to the fleet. Of the twelve major worlds, eight have been heavily nuked and the death toll is expected at one hundred percent. Picon, Scorpio, Virgon and Caprica have been invaded by the Cylons and they're massacring the survivors. Cylons ships have been sited over the sub colonies and have been nuked as well. I don't think we'll find many more survivors. Reports from automatic sensors that are still responding report that the Cylons used fifty megaton nukes. As you know the Cylons showed up here and that the stars of the system still affect them. I think we've gained a few days, so let's use them wisely. _Vulcan_ out."

"Dradis contact," came the cry out from the Dradis station and before she could respond, the officer spoke again.

"It's Rear Admiral Thompson and his group. They have twenty-nine ships with them," the Dradis officer reported.

"About time," Myra whispered as Isaiah walked over to the Com station and started issuing orders.

With a small sigh, Myra turned back to the reports.

:

**.**

**I'm sorry chapters have been slow. My bipolar has been out of control all month due to my father being sick all month, and he passed away Friday the 26****th**** at around 6pm.**

**.**

Ships mentioned in the chapter will have a ***

Ships destroyed in chapter %%

Ships Destroyed +++

Ships Damaged in chapter %

No % or *** means they are not mentioned.

**Ships in the fleet**

**Mercury Class Battlestar**

_Black Knight_

_Revenge_

_._

**Valkyrie Class Battlestar**

_Themis_

_Drifter_

**.**

**Jupiter Class Battlestar**

_Hydra_

_Gorgon_

_Medusa_

**.**

**Atlas Class Battlestar**

_Reliant_

**.**

**Leviathan class**

_Vulcan's Forge_

_Assistance_

_Thor's Anvil_

.

**Hephasetus**

_Voyager_

_Diligence_

_Dionysus_

**.**

**Ranger Class Mobile Repair Yard x1**

_Patroclus_

_Breach_

_Admiral John Brunson_

_._

**ASSULTSTARS**

**Pyrois Class Assaultstar x1**

_Blackbird_

**.**

**Aethon Class Assaultstar **

_General Willie Evens _

_General John Walters_

**.**

**Harrier Class Assaultstar**

_Major John Edison_

_Hawk _

_Justicia _

_General Val Lancastria _

_Colonel Mandy Saber_

_Orontes _

_Tamar _

_Rona _

_Empire Star _

_Empress Tories_

**.**

**WASRSTARS**

**Thor **

_Thor_

_Odin_

**.**

**Odin**

**.**

**GUNSTARS**

**Alberio x3**

_MacKay_

**.**

**Sterope x2**

**.**

**Defender x2**

_McGriffin_

**.**

**Titan II x3**

_Pan _

_Pandora _

_Admiral Gallant _

_Falk _

_Renown _

_Archer _

_Worden _

_Giant _

_Boreas _

_Shannon _

_Trent _

_Actaeon _

_Active _

_Levant _

_Cerberus _

_Aquilon _

_Silver Griffin_

_Blitzkrieg_

_Westland_

_. _

**ESCORT SHIPS**

**Firestar x5**

**.**

**Circe **

_Black Condor_

_Black Eagle_

_Black Falcon_

_Black Gull_

_Black Hawk_

_Black Heron_

_Black Osprey_

_Black Prince_

_Black Tern_

_Black Watch_

_Greyhound _

_Blandford _

_Shoreham _

_Scarborough _

_Garland _

_Seaford _

_Lowestoffe _

_Rose _

_Deal Castle _

_Fox_

_Vampire_

_Krill_

_Black Mist_

_Renault _

**. **

**Berzerk x2 x3**

**.**

**Ranger class cutters x12**

**.**

**Anala class Escortstars x6**

**.**

**Gorgon class Escort cruiser x1**

_Darling_

_Makita_

_Boskirk _

_Blaustad _

_Hadrian_

**.**

**Pandarus x5**

_Collingwood _

_Dauphin _

.

**TUGS**

**Octopus x9**

.

**MEDICALSHIPS**

**Medstar x1**

**.**

**Salvation x3 x1**

**.**

**FREIGHTERS/CARGO SHIPS x1899 +5 +10 x15 x152**

Freighter 1

_Caprica_ _Seas_

.

Freighter 2

.

Freighter 3

.

Military freighter

.

Gander x2

.

Mule class x5 x2

.

Cargo ships 0

.

Cargo ships 1

.

Cargo ships 2

.

Cargo ships 3

.

Cargo ships 4

..

**PODSHIPS**

Specialty Pod ships x22

.

**Factory Ships**

**Theda Class x3**

.

**Tanker x1 x4 x14**

_Mirror_

_Carelia_

_City of Dieppe_

_Dingledale_

_Fort Wrangell_

**.**

**Tanker2 x10**

_Genesee_

Tamalpais

_Kennebago_

_Chiwawa _

_Mascoma _

_Neches_

_Niobrara _

**.**

**Water tanker x21**

**.**

**Agro Ships x162 x20**

.

**Refinery ships x49 x2 x32**

**Picon Refinery Ships (PF)**

_PF Dara_

_PF Orama_

_PF Orania_

_PF Oranje_

**.**

**Caprica Refinery Ships (CR)**

_CR Dressler_

_CR Pacuare_

_CR Paganini_

**.**

**Virgon Refinery Ships (VR)**

_VR Drily_

_VR Palacky_

_VR Palatia_

_._

**Passenger Liners x4365 x5 x12 x123**

**Cloud ship**

_Cloud City One_

**. **

**Picon Lines**

_Picon Horizon_

**.**

**Pan Galactic Lines**

_PGL __Boissevain_

_PGL __Tegelberg__._

_PGL Tjitjalengka_

_PGL Straat Rio_

**.**

**Corinth Lines**

**.**

**Arges Lines**

**Arcas**** Lines**

**.**

**Memnon Lines**

**.**

**Caprica Dream Lines**

_CDL __Orbiter Bliss_

_CDL Austvangen_

_CDL Dalvangen_

_CDL Lindvangen_

_CDL Nordvangen_

_CDL Sørvangen_

_CDL Vestvangen_

**.**

**Gemnon Lines**

**.**

**Eversun Starliner**

_Colonial Heavy 8925_

_Colonial Heavy 6235_

**.**

**Virgon Carrier Lines **

_VCL Alfred Cavalier_

_VCL Alfred Clipper_

_VCL Alfred Corsair_

**Sagittarian Spaceways Lines**

**.**

**Refinery ship x19 x16**

**.**

**Foundry Ships x31 x21**

**.**

**Electronic Ships x22**

**.**

**Mining ship x54 x3 x2**

**.**

**Hodgepodge of ship classes x334 x50**

**Barges **

**Tender **

**Mail packet **

**Morgue ship **

**Trash hauler **

**Prisoner transportation ships**

**Fast couriers**

**Yachts x232**

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

1*1*1*1

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**First Edited By **_

_**Final Edit By **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

_**. **_

Battlestar Galactica™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) Glen Larson & the SciFi Channel. Thank you to the Battlestar Wiki and The Battlestar Galactica Role Playing Game, Battlestar Prometheus have proven invaluable for the information they contain. All material found in this story is for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement should be inferred or is intended. Battlestar Sword and all its original characters and story lines presented here are the copyright (©) of their creator (©) 2010.


End file.
